Certain Arrangements
by KittieKat666
Summary: Remy and an arranged marriage? how will he avoid this one? Maybe a certain brunette with a white stripe in her hair will save him?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN ANY RIGHTS TO THE CHARACTERS

THAT BELONGS TO MARVEL!

**Certain Arrangements**

She felt the telepath enter her mind and ask her to join the rest of the x-men in his office. Like everyone else she had no idea what was going on, she hoped that she wasn't in trouble for stealing Scotts' convertible the other day just to go on a joyride. Since being here over the last year rather than the Brotherhood Rogue had gotten into trouble so many times she had lost count. Rogue hated the rules here, but anything was better than following under Magneto's rule. He hated the human race, wanted them all to bow down to mutants, and to cause humans pain. She didn't want that whatsoever, so she had opted to switch sides and come to Xavier's School for Gifted Mutants. "Sigh", I definetely knew this was coming Rogue heaved out.

"Rogue, thank you for finally joining the rest of us." As I was just telling the rest of this small group, I have a special mission for you, Logan, and Bobby to go on." Rogue looked at Bobby and Logan with her eyebrows raised, something suspicious was going on. "And so you going to tell me professor or did ya call me in here just to tell me that I was going on a mission with Iceboy over here?" Ever since her and Bobby had broke up because he had cheated she wasn't very friendly with him. Bobby just looked at the ground and said nothing. It wasn't that he didn't love Rogue, he just wanted to get a sample of what he was missing out on. He looked up to have Logan eyeing him with a dirty look. After breaking Rogue's heart he was lucky that the wolverine didn't cut his heart out and fry his ass.

"Well, I have recently learned of a new mutant apart of a guild that I would like to recruit to our team," The professor had said looking at them hoping this would stay as quiet and solemn as it was at the moment. "Listen prof, if you don't hurry up I'm gonna walk right out here and go watch my football and drink my beer up in my room." "My team is playing right now and I sure as hell don't want to miss it" Logan had said so loudly Rogue was sure that the whole house had heard he had beer in his room. If the boys weren't afraid of Logan his beer would sure be gone before he even had a chance to get a sip. "Okay, okay I get that you would like to hear this out quick." " Well this mutant goes by Gambit and his abilities would fit to the team, the only problem is the only way to recruit him is through an arranged marriage between him and Rogue." "The guild will be picking the best female to fit their what they called talents." " I would like you to introduce Rogue as your daughter and Bobby as your son Logan." The growls from Logans throat had overpowered Rogues lost voice. "Listen here bub, I don't want my Marie marrying no one she don't want to. I don't care if the guy is worth the world, she ain't gonna do it." Rogue looked Logan up and down, he hardly ever called her Marie in front of anyone. It was his private name for his newly adopted daughter.

Fidgetly with her fingers and scuffing her feet on the ground Rogue looked up at the professor and Logan. She could see all the veins popping up in Logans forward and his knuckles pure white. "Logan, I... I.. Don't I get a say in this?" I'm not that little anymore, Come on, I mean I just turned 17 and if not me who else can do it" The shyness started melting away and than the fiery brunette with her white stripes got loud. "No other female here is old enough Logan, what would you have him marry Kitty whose only 15 or one of the other youngins?Huh?" "No ya sure wouldn't, the only other choices are Storm or Jean, and Jean is married to Scott." "So out the window goes everyone, but me" Inside she was shaking like a leaf, she didn't want to marry anyone she didn't love.

"Well, Rogue I must say if your willing to go along with this, than I will give them a call and let them know I am sending you all down to Louisana to be presented." "I honestly did not expect you to accept this so easily, my dear." "But before you all go there, I must tell you a bit of important information, This other female that he is being presented with comes from a rival guild of theirs." "That guild is the assassins guild and they are the thieves guild." Xavier calmy stated to the three. The professor looked at Rogue's calm composure, Bobby seemed to become tense, all the while Logans veins were popping out along his skin and he looked like he would explode. "My dear Rogue, you must show them that your gifts would help them out and that the marriage between the two of you, would benefit the Thieves Guild more than it would to the young lady from the Assassins Guild." Rogue mutely nodded her head, taking this all in. She knew she was in for it. This was definetely the craziest thing she had ever done, or would do.

24 hours later:

There the three of them were on the blackbird going to Lousiana. "Hmm, so this man is a swamp rat!" Rogue had said to herself. He better prove himself useful to our team or I'm going to beat everyone's ass involved in this situation. Rogue looked out the windows to see the ground where they were landing and a few shirtless Cajuns ready to escort them back to the house. Mentally muttering to herself,"What have I got myself into?"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters

Sorry for the delayed chapter 2 appearance. Right now everything is pretty hectic with work, a sick one year old and so on with life. Thank you to those who have reviewed :) I'm glad to see that you liked it and I will start spacing my paragraphs out more! Thank you lots for the advice and reviews again! Sorry so short for this chapter and not very fun quite yet!

Chapter 2:

Thieves Guild:

"I hate planes so much Logan, this was like a flight to my death," Rogue complained. "Quit your bitching kid, you agreed to this after I tried to argue your way out of it, but no had to act like an adult, didnt ya?" Logan said with a huge smirk. "If I could just slap that smirk off his face, I could die happy," Rogue thought in her mind and sent Logan if looks could kill type look. Bobby sat there quietly twiddling his thumbs like an idiot. He really didn't want Rogue to marry anyone let alone a stranger, he wanted her for himself.

The plane landed with a thud and everyone braced themselves. "Who the fuck is training the new guys to fly this plane?" Rogue screamed. "Couldn't they actually land it a little more gracefully, not like ya needed to drop the damn thing on the ground." "Well miss priss the new recruits are being trained by ya brother and since he has almost virtually no experience there's your answer." Logan retorted back. It seemed like nowadays the older generation of x-men, the ones she had graduated with, were always out of town, visiting families, or going on vacation to get away from all the new recruits that just came in before the next school year. "Like oh my god who are all those hotties outside, are they like waiting for us or something?" Kitty Pryde asked everyone. "Miss Pryde, now why the hell you on this plane?" "You giving yourself to the Cajun or what?" Logan asked with a face that looked like he was about to beat someone. If looks could kill Rogue or Logan would be able to drop you with just a stare, it was just that scary. "Well like, Rogue is my best friend and I couldn't let her come alone without checking her new whatever he is out." the giggly airhead said.

"Kitty, this is serious, I gotta marry some guy I've never even met, they meet the plane with a bunch of shirtless,gulp, hotties and your up here to look at the men here?" "Isn't there enough guys to check out back home?" The words came out of Rogues mouth all but a screech. Logan was sure the Cajuns meeting them up outside heard with a roll of his eyes.

The door to the plane swung open right at that moment with a set of stairs attached. Before you could even blink Kitty had Rogue by the arm dragging her outside. "Oh my if I can't hook my teeth into one of these boys I'll be damned." Kitty whispered to Rogue. It was true though these Cajuns were something to look at with their tan, lean bodies. "This is going to be hell," was all Rogue could even whisper. "May we welcome you to the Thieves Guild ladies." A broad shouldered man with gorgeous blue eyes had said. "My name is Henri and you will all be accompanying me inside and I'll show you to your rooms."

Rogue gawked at the house they were walking into," Yeah right this isn't no house, this is a fuc," and that's when she caught the look Logan was throwing her. "Yeah I'm supposed to be this southern belle who acts all proper." fml for the next few days, huh? Rogue muttered. Bobby looked at Rogue with a curious face, but a flirty smile, while Kitty giggled, " Hey Rogue, I brought my camera so I can show like Jean, Scott, Jubes, and everyone else your southern bell acting."

It was only a matter of seconds before Kittys' purse was on the ground across the steps of the guild. Rogue was a madwoman searching for the camera, but only to turn around ,"Nuh uh, I so knew you would freak so I hid it somewhere from you. Like I don't want you to break it, but I'll get you." the girly girl sniggered running away from Rogue. The man named Henri just looked at the girls curiously wondering which one would be trying for his brother Remy. 'The one just looks too young, but the fiery brunette with the white stripes." " Remy gonna have a run for his money with this one I think." was all Henri could think looking at these girls.

(All Henris pov) The house used to be a plantation back in the day when harvesting cotton and having different types of fruit trees was really popular. It's been in our family since it was built in the 1800's even before we became the Thieves Guild. We used to all be hardworking, until we discovered the joy and fun of being a thief. The profit was higher and seemed to be easier than working the field from dawn to dusk. Don't get me wrong I'm not saying we are lazy people, but being a thief brings you that adrenaline rush that gets you shaking with anticipation before an actual heist. It went on that way throughout the house that he was showing them, with him explaining bits and pieces of history. It seemed to amaze the newcomers all the information he had given them. Coming around a corner where there seemed to be lots of doors Henri pointed to two rooms right across from each other, "The petites will room in here together seeing as we didn't expect two femmes and the rest of ya will room right across from em." "Supper is at 5 right down the stairs where I showed ya, and don't be late, Tante Mattie don't like when you late to supper." Henri stated before walking away with a chesire grin planted on his face.

"Well girls, ya heard bub, go in ya room, get ready, do whatever it is ya gotta do and meet me back in this hallway in 15 minutes." Logan said before shoving Bobby in the room.

"Rogue, did you like see how gorgeous that guy was?" "I could've just drooled over him all night long." Rogue stared at Kitty like she had grown two heads. "That cajun wants you to do just that, these men are incorrigable Kitty, whatever you do, do not egg them on." "Or you'll be in over your head, it's bad enough I gotta marry one, but your free to do whatever." Rogue tried to tell Kitty, but she could see her friends eyes glassed over and daydreaming.

(all mental thoughts in Rogue's head) "Hmm, as if this could get any worse than it already is." was the only thought that crossed Rogues mind. "Oh yeah it really could, that swamp rat who kidnapped me 6 months ago could be here and I'd have to deal with him." "Even though he's great to look at" "Oh who I am kidding, I went along with it after he admitted what he was doing it for." "Not like my family at all, at least his dad wants him." "The only thing Mystique ever wanted was my powers not like she really thought of me as her daughter.

"Rogue, like Rogue, are you in there?" Kitty asked her, while waving her hand in her face. "Logans pounding on our door, we need to go downstairs now." "Oh, my bad Kitty I was just thinking about this whole situation.

To be Continued:


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:Again I do not own these characters and such.. just the writing.. :)

Sorry yet again for the delayed chapter 3. My daughter has kept me super busy and than work etc. No need to get into schematics :)

Demon Flame - Thank you so much for the reviews. It makes me want to get back to the computer and write more! I'm glad you are interested in my stories. I know I loved reading yours

I am listening to music in hopes of getting more of a muse and writing more for these chapter.

Chapter 3:

Hmmph came from Rogues' mouth as Kitty shoved her into the hallway only to see Logan's feet tapping or more like pounding on the floor waiting for her. "What the hell were you doing in there? Taking a nap? A shower? What? and this better be a great excuse girls!" the growling voice boomed. "Well like Rogue spaced off Logan, I couldn't get her to snap out of it." Kitt'ys high pitched valley girl voice stated.

Logan's eyes seemed to soften at hearing something could be wrong with Rogue. She was the closest thing to having a family and a daughter that he had ever had. "Bobby, Kitty go ahead and go down there, we'll be there in a few. I need to have a talk with stripes." Logan said with a death glare that meant just do it or there will be consequences.

"Kid, Whats on your mind that's got you all out of it? Is it the psyches acting up again?" he looked at her worriedly. "Nah, Logan it isn't all that." Tapping her finger to her head, "All those psyches have their own rooms in my head now, so it ain't all that crowded, its just.. " Rogue eyed him warily. "Ya know I think of ya as my father and all that jazz Logan, but you remember awhile back when I was kidnapped by the Cajun?" Rogues heart fluttered against her chest just mentioning him. She scolded herself mentally, " It's not the Cajun who has my heart I'm here marrying." The last mental thought had her heart twisting in her chest and her stomach plummeting what felt like out of her. "Ya, Stripes I remember that situation, I wanted to gut that man like a pig. Remy ain't no good for you Rogue, I know you think about him all the time." "You get all starry eyed and stare at a whole lotta nothing." Logan had said.

Rogue felt the blush creeping up her face and tried to hide it by staring down at the ground. "I can't help it Logan, other than you he's the only one whose ever risked touching me." Rogue quietly whispered. If Logan could actually have a heart attack, he would've dropped down on the ground and had a massive one. His eyes started to twitch, " Touch, t-t-t-touched you?" the stuttering from Logan's mouth had Rogue all wide eyed. She really hadn't meant to say that to Logan, but the damage had already been done. "I-I- It wasn't like that, I swear," Rogue yelped shaking her hands in front of her face turning cherry red. "Than how the hell was it Marie?" Logan's face was now red and you could see the veins popping out all over the place.

"He um," Rogue coughed than continued, " He um," scraping her foot across the ground,"kissed me and was well," This was the hardest thing she had ever had to say to her father-like figure. "He held me in his arms and carried me after I had fainted." She pursed her lips and looked at the ground trying to find anything to look at other than Logan's face. "Stripes, is that all, or did that womanizer do something you don't wanna say to me?"the snikt snikt of his claws coming in and out of his hands was echoing down the hallway. It took Rogue to realize what he meant, " No, Logan, we didn't do anything else, your the one with the perverted mind ya gutta freak." Rogue replied with an eye roll.

The breathe of air that Logan seemed to be holding was let out as calmly as he could. He could handle that Gambit carried his daughter figure because she fainted, but he still wanted to rip his throat out for kissing her. "Well Stripes, we better get going, or they gonna think we ran out on them."

"Monsieur Logan, and Miss Rogue, how nice of you to finally join us," Jean-Luc had greeted them with ease and a bow. "Please take a seat at the table next to the rest of your company." Logan sat Rogue right in between himself and Bobby. He didn't want these Cajuns looking at her at all, but this was her choice not his.

Rogue looked around the room she sure was a banquet hall, it was huge filled with classical french items. This whole plantation/house whatever the hell is was reaked of people who were stinky filthy rich. The man named Jean-Luc started talking, If Rogue had even bothered to look rather than down and had listened to the man say his name, she would have remembered that she had rescued this man with her Remy. The rich Cajun voice did nothing to pull her out of her memories. The closeness she felt with Remy, how her heart felt like it'd beat right out of her chest when he had kissed her. Rogue felt like falling asleep right than to go back to her dreamworld or back into his psyche room he was in, that was until Kitty stamped her foot underneath the table.

"What'd you do that for Kit?" Rogues yelp was loud and she evilly eyed her best friend. She took a look around the table only to find ten pairs of eyes sitting on her. "Oh, oh I'm so sorry to interrupt, I didn't mean to outburst like that. Jean-Luc only smiled at her affectionately," This be the woman everyone refers to Tante Mattie, she has always helped us around the house by raising the kids and taking care of all of us." Rogue looked at the motherly type woman and smiled, she didn't have a mother figure in her life and this woman seemed to yell out I'm here for you child if you need me.

Rogue still hadn't taken a look at Jean-Luc yet, she was pretty oblivious until she came across a barbie doll with blonde hair and blue eyes evil eyeing her. The girl across the tables eyes were murdering Rogue in every way she could think of possible, Rogue could tell that. With a glare that could make grown men cry Rogue eyed her back, except she used Jeans' powers to yank on this womans' hair hard. "Ouch, Julien why'd you pull my hair, that's not nice at all," This woman said in a shrieking voice. "What the hell ya talking bout Bell, I didn't even touch you, you all stressed out or something girl." Julien retorted back and shook his head from side to side. His sister must be tripping out or something.

Rogue snickered and felt Logan's eyes boor holes into the side of her face. She didn't care if Logan disapproved that witch had it coming. "The little southern belle with the sweet voice over there is none other than Belladonna," Jean-Luc stated. "Belladonna, Meet Rogue, Ya two will be the ladies of choice for marriage to mon fils." At the statement of the word marriage Rogue eyed her competition, this Belladonna wouldn't stand a chance she knew it.

At the same time Belladonna was sizing Rogue up. "Remy would never want this, over me. Pfft I know my Remy will choose me. She has nothing to offer the guild like I do." Bella thought mentally.

It was like Jean-Luc could read both ladies minds, "Ladies, no need to growl at each and evil eye, Mon fils will be with whoever shall benefit dat this Thieves Guild." "Tomorrow at noon you both will demonstrate and prove your skills in the ring and state why you think you'd make the better bride for him."

Rogue smirked smugly and gave Belladonna the stank eye, while Belladonna outrightly said, "Jean-luc this contest is definetely in my favor, you already know he's in love with me and the fact I'm an assassin makes it fair that I should be the one to marry him." "I mean look at her shes plain, whatever could she asset to your Guild?" Bella sneered. It was that moment Logan felt the table breaking off in chunks underneath Rogues knuckles. "Rogue, control yourself, the bitch will find out tomorrow what you can do, if this is what you truly want." Logan whispered in her ears.

This would be the first time Rogue would look up at Jean-luc, gasping she pointed at him and stood up, "You, I know you!" "Yes, mon cherie' I know you as well, I wish it had been under better circumstances, but non' the less thank ya for saving mah life."Jean-Luc replied back.

Rogue took that moment to look around the table for her swamp rat, her heart was beating furiously. The man named Henri smiled as her eyes gazed over him. "That must be his son we are fighting over," Rogue mentally stated. She hadn't heard Jean-Luc state earlier that they would meet his prodigy tomorrow. It only took that second for her heart to break. Jean-Luc brought back memories of Remy or as everyone else knew him Gambit. Her heart wept and shattered. It took all her strength to not have a mental breakdown. Her eyes looked back to Jean-luc and letting out the biggest fakest smile she could, I'm sorry about your table, that I seemed to have broke, I'll replace it as soon as ya let me know how much it cost ya, okay?" She replied to Jean-luc.

Everyone at the tables mouths dropped at the confession of her breaking the table, but sure enough there was little chunks out the edge where she had sat. "Ah no matter, mon ami, we thieves have plenty of tables around the house to replace this one with." He smiled at her. "Now for the rest of ya thieves and assassins get a good night rests, enjoy the town, get some authentic Southern food etc whateva ya want to do, but noon rememba. I want ya'll in the courtyard."

Rogue excused herself as quickly as possible with a sigh and saying she wasn't hungry.

Logan looked at Kitty who shrugged and Bobby who mouthed he'd find out what was going on.


	4. Chapter 4

Another update ! yay go me!

I just decided to end chapter 3 so it wouldn't drag on and all my other short chapters if they are any wouldn't disappoint. So since I wasn't completely done writing.. here's chapter 4!

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters and I certainly don't own the songs lyrics I picked out

Chapter 4:

Bobby trumped up the stairs after Rogue. He knew from her body language at the table, she was upset and going upstairs to breakdown. Softly knocking on her door,"Rogue, Can I come in please?" he pleaded quietly. The sniffling behind the doors admitted that she was crying, but trying to hide it. "What do ya want Bobby?" Rogue asked while opening the door a little bit. Bobby gasped at the sight of Rogue, her goth makeup was all over her face. It look liked she had been bawling her eyes out than rubbing her arm into it across her face. He looked at her bed and could see her white pillow covered in thick black marks. He felt horribly, she had been up here screaming into her pillow sobbing.

Bobby had never pulled her into a genuine hug without fear while dating her, but her saddened hollow eyes made me want to hold her. In all reality he still loved Rogue, but he couldn't go without touch. He didn't know the day he broke up with her she had come to tell him that she could finally touch. He didn't know she had worked her ass off to get control and cried each night from nightmares of the psyches taking over. The psyches didn't want to leave Rogue's mind, so her and the professor had come up with making rooms for them in her mind. They had their own privacy without leaving and could leave Rogue alone. She was tricking everyone other than Logan, Beast, Jean, and the Professor in the mansion. She still wore her gloves and covered her body completey. After Bobby had broken up with her, she was a mess, but deep down she knew she'd be alright after looking at Remy's Queen of hearts. Bobby was puppy love, while Remy had seemed to be much more.

Rogue's breathing had taken to gasps like she couldn't get a breathe through her lungs. "Rogue, Rogue, Bobby was screaming at her, shaking her wildly. Her eyes looked at them full of pain, it was soul-wrenching. It looked like her heart had been broken, and she was nothing in that moment. The tears were rolling down her face. "I.. I .. Bobby. I'm sorry, I.. I.. It hurts." Rogue whispered into his arms. He had know idea what she was talking about, but he carefully held onto her, while she cried it all out. A few seconds later the sobbing had stopped, and her breathing had regulated. The creaking of the door made him glance at the door to see Logan and Kitty peeking in. "Shhh, I think she had a panic attack," Bobby said while laying her gently down on the bed and covering her up.

Snikt,Snikt "Boy, if you did anything to hurt her again, Imma ream you through and through with these hear claws," Logan sneered with his claws against Bobbys throat. "Like Logan if he did something to hurt her, she sure wouldn't be passed out on her bed now would she?" Kitty tried to say anything to calm Logan down. "Well I guess so, but you know what happens if you do?" "Ya, Ya I think the last danger session where I was out of it for a month proves what would happen Logan," Bobby said a little bit too snidely.

"Boys, Boys come on like, get along, I'm hungry, Logan find us something to eat." Kitty asked batting her lashes. "Come on, stop with that shit, Those puppy dog eyes don't work with me, but I am hungry. Let's go see what this southern city has to offer." Logan said. "We gotta grab something to go before we come back too Logan, you know like for Rogue." Kitty told him. That was when Rogue's door quietly closed.

Rogue rolled over gripping the pillow in her arms tightly and inhaling the deeps scents of cajun spices and cigar smoke. "Mmmm," Rogue moaned out quietly. She swore her dreamed had lingered out into front of her because she could smell Remy. "Mmm, ya smell so good," Rogue pulled the pillow closer trying to squish it, sniff it, they all couldn't tell. "Like what ya'll think she's thinking of?" Logan already knew that answer, this whole house reaked of Gambit. He knew from the smells that he lived here. He knew Rogue was depressed cause she thought she was marrying Gambit's older brother Henri. "Fuck," Logan said outloud.

"Like Logan watch your mouth," Kitty rolled her eyes," and like what's with the foul language?" Logan just shook his head and laid Rogues food on the little side table. "She'll have it when she wakes up, let's get out of here and let her sleep." Bobby hovered over her and stuck her liter of pepsi on the table next to the spicy dish they had boughten for her. His hand had a mind of its own, he leaned over and brushed her white strands out of her face. Mentally berating himself he knew deep down he loved her still, he wanted her to lose tomorrow.

The smell of spices lingered in the air and Rogue snapped up to look around the room. The windows were shut and her door was still in place. "It feels like someone was in here," giving her table a sideways glance a note was placed next to the bag. "We bought you some cajun delicacy the restaurant recommended for a southerner like yaself. Hope ya like it. Ya better eat something even if you don't for tomorrow. Tomorrow is gonna be a great day for ya." At the bottom Logans scribbly sloppy signature was there with Kittys extravagant signature, but nothing from Bobby. She reached over to the bag," Of course he wouldn't sign it, he hates me now." She put her bag of food on the bed, pulling out her plastic utensils than looked back over to see a big liter of pepsi and an ice rose on the table. "Oh," she gasped picking up the beautiful rose.

She threw her head back on the bed and smothered her face into the pillow yet again. "Why does everything have to be so confusing?" I know I don't love Bobby like that anymore." "Come on girl, he used to never touch you, hug you, and even flinched when holding your hand." "He was scared of you, but than why would he hold me earlier while I cried?" Rogue looked down embarrasedly. "I can't believe he seen me like that." "And these pillows, these people are going to kill me for trashing pieces of their home." Looking at the clock, Rogue realized that it was 11:30 p.m.. "Wow, I must've been passed out for hours," she mumbled to herself with a mouthful. She looked at Kitty's bed to find the shadowcat was passed out with her arm phased through the bed and snoring loudly. "That girls snoring would put Logan to shame," Rogue snickered while saying.

"Mmm pepsi," My favorite rogue sighed deeply before finding her p.j. pants and a band shirt to sleep in. Turning around from the closet, she looked at the bed she had been sleeping in, it was large and beautiful like something from a dream. "If I could take this bed home with me, I so would." She giggled at herself than grabbed her i-pod out of her purse to put on some music. The music started playing softly in her headphones lulling her into sleep. "She found a new desire, and could not get enough, she says Im deranged, Its too hard for me, The moon danced around her,She felt so alive, Showed what she could be, She flew too high into empty skies, And she layed down into the stars.." was the last thing she had hear before she fell back into her dreams before her life would end the next day.

The buzzing noise seemed to amplify in Rogue's head and wouldn't shut off. She rolled over and put her pillow over her head to drown out the noise as much as possible. "Like Rogue wake up if you want to get a shower in before you like have to go up against that Belladonna chick." Kitty had said shaking Rogue lightly. "Like Logan dropped you off some coffee Rogue," Kitty had been moving the cup back and forth under Rogues nose so she could smell the caffeine. She knew better than anyone being Rogue's roommate that Rogue was pure evil in the morning with no coffee. If you took the last cup from the machine she'd throw the coffee maker at you and chase you through the house. Slamming the said coffee back as quick as she could, she hurried to the closet where some of her clothes were hanging up, grabbed them and headed for the shower.

She had to be quick, not dally around like she wanted to. The shower was amazing, it had crystal doors, a seat, and showerheads on 3 of the surrounding walls. It felt great to be in here. The water melted all her worries away. She had slept peacefully for the first time in months, maybe because her bed smelled like Remy, she would never know. She had always felt at peace when she was reminded of him. Hopping out of the shower, she grabbed her lacy emerald thong of the floor and put it on along with the matching bra. She walked over to the large mirror and admired herself. She always wore so much clothes, Rogue had forgotten there was actually a body underneath all the clothes. "Like Rogue, I didn't know you could look so good," Kitty giggled before Rogue through her combat boot at the door making Kitty slam it hard. "Damnit Kit look what you made me do," Rogue muttered as she stared at the crack in the door.

She pulled her hip hugging jeans up and over, than grabbed her emerald green tank top throwing it on before she put her cliche fishnet over it. She slid Remys Queen of Hearts in her back pocket, but not before she gave it a quick kiss. "No matter what happens today, I will always care about you Rems," she whispered to herself for wiping a few of the tears away from her face. Rogue grabbed her makeup bag from the floor than put on her trademark black makeup. She was already pale and the black eyeshadow and lipstick she put on made her look even more ghostly. The combat boots that made her outfit complete other than her black gloves that she had left on the bed were mocking her. She didn't really care what this man thought of her, supposedly Xavier wanted him on the team and thought he'd make a great addition. This was her goal to make the X-men happy even though her happiness was dead.

The second Rogue walked out of the bathroom Kitty was already jabbering away to her," Like Logan said its time to go to the courtyard, and that ya didn't want to be late." Kitty gave her a huge hug before eyeing her over," Like come on girl your fighting for you future husband and your all gothed out." Rogue evil eyed Kitty staring at her all pink ensemble all the way down to the shoes. Logan was going to kill Kitty for her short mini skirt and tube top, Rogue knew that. The pink color always seemed to fit Kitty. That girl was always so bubbly and hopefuly while Rogue sat in the shadows where she much preferred it that way. Before Rogue could say anything else, Kitty was dragging her into the hallway to meet up with Logan and Bobby.

Logan eyed Kitty ready to make a remark until Kitty grabbed Bobby and was practically running down the hallway. Logan looped his arm through Rogue's, "For all intensive purposes Stripes ya my daughter so I gotta give ya away to the battle, like I give my blessing or some shit like that." Rogue laughed at Logans crudeness. She loved him for it, no one else was like that other than herself and it was funny.

It was like walking into her own death itself walking through the courtyard. She wanted to tear her heart out and hand it to this man. I mean she was basically stuck with him for the rest of her life right?

"All right mon amis, we here today to see who gets the right to mon fils." "Today we going to find out who the biggest asset to the Thieves Guild is gonna be." "Ya'll ladies step up with your father's to give ya away." Jean-luc looked at the Assassins Guild first," Explain who you be and what you doing here." "Well duh Im the matriach of the Assassins Guild and I'm here for my man's hand in marriage." "You and I both know Jean-Luc that a marriage between the Guilds will bring us all closer and a peace treaty." The bitch named Belladonna snidely said.

"Et tu?" Jean-Luc asked Logan. "This is Rogue," He paused while everyone took a look at the gothic beauty, in the background you could hear Bella huff. "Shes in all senses my daughter, we at the Xavier Academy believe that Rogue is the much better choice of the two, and her abilities will be more adequate in whatever is it that you guys do." All three of the younger X-men just gawked at Logan. He had never spoken so formally, it was like a bomb had be dropped. "Ya ya, ya brats I can speak quite perfect if I actually put some force behind it, snikt, but if ya tell anyone I'll cut your vocal cords out." Gulps were heard from everyone including the guilds.

"Since ya'll didn't get to actually meet my son yesterday at the little meeting we had for ya'll to first meet, he should be here in about 5 minutes." "Let's get you two ladies in middle of the courtyard, ya'll comfortable in what your wearing?"Jean- Luc questioned the women. "Ya I always wear this or the x-suit when going headfirst into fights." Rogue stated. "Jean-Luc you sadden me to think I could not fight this trash in what Im wearing." Bella sneered. It was always a sneer or a snide remark from this bitch Rogue couldn't help but think. "Well darling, at least I ain't wearing a white dress that means innocent, when by one look at ya I can tell ya from innocent ya bitch." Rogue remarked back. "Why I'm going to get you, and watch me when I do, I'll kill you slowly for that remark." Belladonna screeched back ready to pounce on Rogue.

The whole assassin clan seemed to cheer Bella on. "Jean-Luc I'm sure you can clearly see my little sister is gonna win this without even using two hands." "That trash don't know what she's getting herself into messing with an assassin." Julian boldly stated. "Snikt" Watch what ya say about my little girl bayou trash, and if any of ya interfere and try n hurt my girl I'll ram these right through ya." Logan said why wiggling his claws back and forth. "Ya heard the man, no interference whatsoever until one of the girls' gives." "Those are the rules." Jean-Luc answered.

"We gonna begin since mon fils ain't here yet, ladies you heard the rules get to it." from what Jean-Luc said it was like he had rang a wrestling bell. "You aren't going to get my man, you hear me you freak?" "I'll kill you before that even happens." Belladonna yelled while circling around Rogue. Rogue really didn't feel the need to activate any powers to walk around in circles. This was rather boring she thought, Id rather be at home reading a book or sleeping. "Omphh," Rogue had gotten thrown to the ground. The cheers coming from the crowd were loud and screaming how Bella should hit Rogue. The Thieves Guild were watching patiently, wondering how long it would take for Rogue to actually try. Logan grunted, while Bobby and Kitty were equally screaming at Rogue to do something. "See I told you all that this southern wannabe freak doesn't have anything on me," Bella said as she threw a punch straight into Rogue's face and her lip cracked.

Rogue felt the blood fill her mouth, but she really didn't care. She didn't want to marry this man, she had a duty to perform to the X-men. "Come on stripes,don't let her do that bullshit to ya," Logan was now saying to her. She could tell he was peeved at her, she let Bella beat her for a few more minutes before using her legs to wrap around Bella's body and throwing her back a few feet. "You want to play dirty and use your dirty tricks on me," The blonde bimbo screamed all high pitched at her. It only took a minute for Rogue to notice the girl pulled out a knife and was coming at her. "Look whose talking ya blonde hoe, pulling a knife out at a hand to hand fight, what ya gonna do stab me to death," Rogue laughed. "I'll give you something to laugh about." Bella snarled running forward. Rogue knew she was going to dodge it, wouldn't be hard. It was in that moment that...

"Cherie?" Remys questioning voice said loud and clear. It was that slip up that gave Bella the upperhand. The knife twisted in her gut and Bella yanked upward slashing through what she could. The blood was spurting everywhere, It looked like a bloodbath. Belladonna than punched Rogue in the face before pulling the knife out. Rogue coughed up and spit blood out of her mouth," Remy?" Rogue whispered as her face started to become pale. "Remy, your going to be mine here after I finish her off in a second." Bella stated with a smug smile placed on her ugly face. Remy's face seemed to drop and he could feel his heart give out. The other girl was none other than his cherie. He tried to run and interfere, but the Assassins held him back making him watch.

Even though Rogue felt like a dump truck hit her and her blood was pouring all over the ground she had heard Bella's words clear as day your going to be mine. "So we fighting for Remy over there," Rogue called out unevenly. "He's always been mine, I ain't gonna give him up." Bella eyed Rogue. The fiery look in Rogue's eyes seemed to burn hot while she started stalking towards Bella. Logan knew what was coming, Rogue was going to start losing some control. He backed Bobby and Kitty up a few feet and whispered to the Thieves to back up as well. It was going to be World War 3 with Rogue.

Rogue wasn't even touching the ground walking towards Bella. "She.. She.. She's not even normal," Bella screeched. "She.. She.. She's not even normal," Rogue said mimicking her," Didn't they tell you Darling? Im a mutant." "Oh another funny thing,"Rogue said coughing up blood all over the ground. She looked towards Remy, those stars back in her eyes. He looked shaken up, scared for Rogue. "Did they tell you my power Bella?" "Wanna know what it is darling?" Rogue said in a sickenly sweet voice. "I absorb everyone I touch, like a leech, I suck your powers away from you, If I hold on too long you die." Rogue couldn't stop now," And guess what else, every mutant I've ever absorbed I control their power. Rogue was now about 5 feet above the ground. She was pissed and burning up. The fire around her was consuming her. She was angry. The psyches inside her head knew how much she cared for that man watching with hopeful eyes. They each wanted their chance with her, wanted to tear her apart. Logan knew the active psyche out right now was none other than Pyro. His hatred for humans was apparent and he had the worst attitude. The fire made this very apparent that Pyro was excited to take control for Rogue. She walked closer to Belladonna the fire around her etching towards the blonde woman. The bottom of her white dress was singed in black from being burnt.

Bellas eyes stared at Rogue. She thought she had this in the bag. She was now very frightened.


End file.
